Feliz San Valentin, Feferi
by Guruguru-chan
Summary: 'Te llevaré flores hasta que me correspondas' EriFef. Esto se supone que era para un Challenge de San Valentín de 5 OTP distintas pero no me ha dado tiempo a acabar todos los fics. Soy un desastre poniendo nombres, lo se.


**Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, lo primero, Feliz San Valentín.**

**Nunca me ha gustado demasiado esta fecha, pero aquí me tenéis, a las 23:56 de la noche, subiendo un fan fic. ¡Bieeen! (?)  
La cosa es, que esto, en realidad era parte de un Challenge que me hizo un amigo; se supone que tenía que escribir sobre mis 5 OTP, lo cual para mi que estaba haciendo fics individuales, suponía hacer 5... Y solo he hecho tres.  
**

**Esto explica que el fic sea tan corto, y no muy bueno, porque he procurado hacer lo máximo posible en un tiempo muy limitado, espero que tampoco sea tan horrible ;A;**

**Peero bueno, los tres fics que he hecho, he decidido subirlos de todas formas.  
Y me siento idiota porque he puesto tooodo esto en los tres fics xD**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-Como no me cuadraba muy bien la historia si eran trolls, he decidido que sería algo así como Humanstuck, pero aún así en la historia no se deja claro si son humanos o trolls.**

**-La carta está inspirada en la canción ''Echo'' de Jason Walker, y hay pequeños trozos que están mencionados literalmente.**

**Para acabar: Homestuck no es propiedad mia, sino de Andrew Hussie, y espero que el fic este decente xD**

* * *

Como todos los 14 de Febrero, el despertador sonó a la misma hora, y el mismo chico se preparó para la misma rutina de ese día; se levantó, se metió en la ducha, desayunó... Bueno, lo que uno hace normalmente todas las mañanas.  
Con la diferencia de que ese día, era diferente.

Sí, sí, ya se sabe cuál es el pensamiento general sobre el día de San Valentin: Fiesta comercial, todo es tan dulce que te va a dar un ataque de diabetes... En fin, lo típico.  
Pero ya podrían decir lo que quisieran, él siempre fue un romántico, y, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, ese era el día perfecto para demostrarlo.

Como llevaba haciendo todos los catorce de febrero desde que le llegaba la memoria, y como seguiría haciendo hasta no ser capaz de recordar más allá de lo que hizo cinco minutos antes.  
A penas había abierto la floristería, y él ya estaba allí.

El anciano dependiente le sonrió con una mezcla de simpatía y lástima mientras se ataba el delantal tras la espalda para atender a su primer cliente de la mañana.  
-Vaya, puntual como siempre ¿Lo de todos los años?  
Era gracioso. Parecía que estuviera en una cafetería, y fuera un cliente habitual. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza, serio, y se puso a observar con detenimiento el local mientras preparaban su pedido, como si no se supiera cada recoveco de memoria ya.

Cuando estuvo listo, sencillamente pagó y se dirigió a la salida.

-A ver si este año hay suerte- le dijo el anciano, que ya estaba acostumbrado a verle allí desde hace muchos años, al parecer, sin que sus insistencias de llevarle hermosos ramos de flores a quien quiera que se los llevase, dieran resultados.  
El muchacho esbozó una especie de sonrisa, y asintió, terminado de salir de la tienda, siendo consciente de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Miró al cielo. Las nubes tapaban cualquier rayo de sol que pudiera intentar colarse entre ellas, haciendo que todo pareciera gris y lúgubre. Que apropiado.  
Empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, y se apresuró. Dejó las flores y la carta en el mismo lugar de todos los años y tras secarse algunas lágrimas que fueron lo suficientemente atrevidas como para escaparse de sus ojos, retomó el camino a su casa, donde la rutina de la noche, fue, al igual que la de la mañana, la de siempre.  
Se quitó los zapatos, se metió en la cama, se hizo un ovillo, y se dijo a si mismo cuanto se odiaba, hasta quedarse dormido.

Por otra parte, en un lugar lejos de allí, sobre una fría lápida de mármol, junto a un ramo de coloridas flores, la lluvia empezaba a llevarse la tinta de una carta, en la que aún se podía leer:

_Este año he vuelto a comprar tus flores favoritas._

_Me siento solo. No se dónde está el mundo, pero lo hecho de menos ahora. No. El mundo no, te hecho de menos a ti._

_A veces, cierro los ojos, y me imagino que todo está bien, que estás aquí, conmigo, pero nunca es suficiente._

_Se que, si estuvieras aquí, no habrías querido mis flores, como el primer año que te las ofrecí, y el siguiente, y el siguiente..._

_Pero te prometí que continuaría regalándote flores el día de San Valentín hasta que me correspondieras... Por que te quiero._

_Te quiero y eso no lo olvidaré nunca._

_Lo siento mucho, espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme, aunque yo no lo vaya a ser jamás_

_Feliz día de San Valentin, Feferi._

_Eridan._


End file.
